Niall Horan
Niall James Horan@niallofficial. "...Its James". January 13, 2011. (born September 13, 1993) is a member of One Direction along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and former member Zayn Malik. Early Life Niall was born in Mullingar, County Westmeath, Ireland. He is the son of Bobby Horan and Maura Gallagher. His only sibling is an older brother named Greg. Bobby and Maura divorced in 1998 when Niall was five years old. He lived in both parents' homes before finally settling with his dad.The Ex Factor. Sunday World. 2010. He felt that living in Mullingar was the easiest thing to do at the time, because all of his friends were there. Niall's stepfather is from England, and he has family there. Niall was a pupil at Coláiste Mhuire, Mullingar, a boys' Christian Brothers school. He got 3 B's, 3 C's and 3 D's in his Junior CertificateTwitter.com Junior certificate grades. He has been playing guitar since he was around eleven years old, and performed around his homeland, including as a support act for Lloyd Daniels, in Dublin. Music career In 2010, at sixteen years old, Niall auditioned for the seventh series of The X Factor UK'' in Dublin.Mullingar teen has got the X Factor. ''Westmeath Examiner. July 7, 2010. He sang "So Sick", and received mixed comments from the judges. Louis Walsh was in his favor, but Cheryl Cole and guest judge Katy Perry, felt he needed some time to grow. Simon voted to let him through, Cheryl said no, and Louis quickly added in his yes, and left Niall's fate up to Katy. She decided to vote yes, and Niall was put through to bootcamp. At bootcamp, Niall sang "Champagne Supernova", but failed to qualify for the "Boys" category. After a suggestion from guest judge Nicole Scherzinger, Niall was put into a group with four other boys, who also failed to move on in the competition, but since they were too good to let go the judges decided to agree with Nicole. Niall, along with Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Zayn Malik formed One Direction. Harry came up with the group name. They began competing every week until the finals where they received 3rd place, closely behind Rebecca Ferguson, who came 2nd, and Matt Cardle who won the competition. Following The X Factor, One Direction signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music . They released their first studio album, Up All Night, ''which became a big hit around the world and came out first. In November 2012, One Direction released their newest album Take Me Home, starting with Live While We're Young. Credits Credits adapted from album liner notes ''Up All Night *"Taken" — writing *"Everything About You" — writing *"Same Mistakes" — writing Take Me Home *"Live While We're Young" — additional guitar *"Kiss You" — additional guitar@Savan_Kotecha. Twitter. Confirming Niall's guitar contributions. November 5, 2012. *"Heart Attack" — additional guitar *"Change My Mind" — additional guitar *"Back For You" — writing *"Summer Love" — writing *"Still The One" — additional guitar Midnight Memories *"Don't Forget Where You Belong" — writing *"Story of My Life" — writing Four * "Fool's Gold" — writing *"Night Changes" — writing *"Change Your Ticket" — writing Personal Life Family His parents are divorced, and his mom is remarried. He has a brother, Greg, a nephew, Theo, and a cat, Jess. Relationships Holly Scally Niall was dating Holly before he appeared on The X Factor (UK). He stated that they were sweet hearts and that they'd be forever together.When he was on the show because he wanted to concentrate on his career so they broke up. Two years later, she was the victim of a cruel internet rumour claiming she had died of cancer. Quotes *"I like anything that's edible..." (Favorite Things) *"Yes, Liam, Good Answer!" *"I'm a big fat idiot!" *"I want to have sold out arenas, an album..." (X Factor Audition) *"Well, personally, I wouldn't like to be a food, because I wouldn't want to be eaten." (X Factor Diary 7) *"POTATO!" (X Factor, Xtra Factor) Trivia *'Trademarks:' **His blonde hair. (Note: that it's naturally brown and is/has been bleached/dyed ever since he was 12) **His Irish accent. **His laugh. **His carefree attitude. *He loves sports. Especially football. *Meeting athletes makes him feel star struck. *His favourite place to eat is Nando's. *He has a Nando's Black Card which lets him have unlimited Nando's for him and five friends at any Nando's restaurant for free. *His starsign is Virgo. *His eyes are light blue. *He often talks in his sleep, a condition called somniloquy. *He is 5 feet 7 inches (170.18 centimeters tall). *He has size 8 feet. *His favorite color is green. *He is left handed. *He is the only member of One Direction who was not born in the England. He was born in Mullingar, Ireland. *He skypes with his family and close friends from the One Direction tour bus. *Before they named the band One Direction, Niall suggested they should be 'Niall and the Potatoes'. *Niall's microphone has the colors of the Irish flag stuck to the bottom of it. *The only book Niall has ever read is 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. *His guitar was the best Christmas present he ever received. *He prefers girls with brown eyes. *Niall didn't take his T-shirt off in the What Makes You Beautiful video because he didn't think he was slim enough. *Niall feels awkward talking about his body. *His favorite subject in school was geography. * He never went to his school prom. * On the X-Factor, Katy Perry told Niall not to let her down. The day their album came out in the U.S. she tweeted Niall saying "Congratulations, you didn't let me down". * He likes to swear a lot, which is why he is normally quiet in interviews. * Niall waxed his legs for charity, but said he wouldn't do it again as it was too painful. * He has Claustrophobia, which is the fear of small/enclosed spaces. * His celebrity crush is Demi Lovato * He is the only band member who doesn't have a tattoo. * Niall's favourite songs are 'Fly Me to the Moon' by Frank Sinatra and 'Boys of Summer' by Don Henley. * He also likes A Team by Ed Sheeran and Viva La Vida by Coldplay. * When he was younger, Niall had Coulrophobia - a fear of clowns. * Niall's favorite album is Bon Jovi’s Greatest Hits. * Niall had fish named Tom and Jerry, but they died due to being over fed. * Niall's childhood imaginary friend was named "Micheal". * Niall is a huge Barack Obama fan. * Niall has a nephew named Theo * He has a fear of birds. * He has now declared his fans #CrazyMofos. * He had braces in 2011. *He hates in when he's asked for a follow back, he stated that if you want a follow back ask him how his day was. *He can speak Spanish. *He has a book which consists of all the headlines that Derby (his favourite team) have ever made. *Niall is Catholic. External Links *onedirectionmusic.com - One Direction's official website *@NiallOfficial - Twitter *niallhoran - Instagram *IMDB Bio on Niall *Biography.com- Niall Horan References Category:People Category:Irish people Category:Singers Category:Songwriters Category:Musicians Category:One Direction Category:The X Factor